Bakka Ai
by Chisheccid
Summary: -¿Por qué el amor debe ser tan pendejo?- Se preguntaba Roronoa. Lo sé, muy crack.


Disclaimer: Los sentimientos puestos en el fic son enteramente míos, One Piece y sus personajes son de Eiichiro Oda.

BAKKA AI…

-¿Por qué el amor debe ser tan pendejo?- Se preguntaba Roronoa mientras observaba desde la claraboya hacia el exterior.

Los miraba sobre el verde pasto de la cubierta del Sunny, abrazados, acariciándose, riendo a mares, y aunque sentir celos no había sido común en el espadachín, debía admitirlo, sentía algo peor que eso. Mucho peor debería decir ya que Zoro se daba cuenta de que por más que luchase por esa persona, no le haría caso, es más, saldría huyendo.

Y no lo decía por baja autoestima, lo decía por realista, una persona tan tierna, dulce y frágil, seguramente se espantaría al verlo llegar tan repentinamente con esa expresión tan seria y dura típica de él, y sería mucho peor el espanto que tendría al ver a un Zoro con ese gesto acercándosele peligrosamente. Conociendo a esa persona como la conocía, seguramente la mataría de un infarto antes de lograr confesarse.

Si, exacto, confesarse.

Se arrimó sobre la pared de la claraboya, su espalda tocó la madera del Sunny mientras un suspiro de aparente calma abandonaba sus labios, pero acto seguido, su desesperación volvió, es que no le cabía en la cabeza todas esas cosas que estaba sintiendo en su corazón.

-¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de esa persona? ¿Precisamente de esa persona?- Si la cabellera de Zoro hubiese sido frágil, seguramente el piso de la cocina estuviera igual de verde que el pasto. – Idiota, tarado, ¿Qué le viste de bueno?- Se reclamaba- El amor te vuelve idiota, no hay lugar a dudas.

Asomó la cabeza para poder ver un poco del exterior pero al encontrarse precisamente con aquellos ojos de color marrón, se escondió súbitamente, ni que fuera una colegiala segundos antes de ser atrapada cometiendo una travesura.

-Vamos, respira.- Se repetía el espadachín mientras trataba de respirar pausadamente, y es que aseguraba que lo habían atrapado infraganti, temor que se convirtió en realidad al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Ey, Zoro, ¿Estás bien?- Usopp, que hasta ese momento había estado afuera junto con Robin y Chopper se había dado cuenta del acecho que estaban recibiendo y la mejor opción era entrar a averiguar.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Contestó Zoro con un nerviosismo muy mal disimulado.

-Mmm…- Dudó un momento para luego preguntar- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Afuera está haciendo muy buen clima.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo se toquetean?- Había sido demasiado el tiempo que Zoro se lo había callado y debía dejarlo salir a como dé lugar.

Usopp estuvo a punto de acotar algo pero decidió callarse por su propio bien al ver al encabronado Roronoa salir del lugar con aura asesina dirigida hacia la pareja que en ese momento estaba en la cubierta.

Los ojos de Robin se cruzaron con los del espadachín llegando a entender del todo, el asunto. Se levantó con mucho cuidado llevando entre sus brazos a un Chopper completamente dormido.

-_Kenshin-san_- Dijo con calma y hasta podría decirse que casi con tono de travesura.- ¿Me lo detienes? Necesito ir… Ya sabes, y no quiero dejarlo solo.

La cara de Zoro era incomparable, se había quedado estático, en blanco, y antes de poder decir algo, el renito ya estaba descansando entre sus brazos mientras la arqueóloga desaparecía del rango de su visión.

Allí, como estaba, pudo mirarlo más de cerca, su nariz azul, su tupido pelaje y esa expresión de tranquilidad que le gustaba verle. Sin duda, lo quería mucho y solamente cuando los habían separado, había caído en cuenta.

No lo tenía tan claro, pero le sucedió, a él era a quien más extrañaba, a quien más recordaba, quien más le hacía falta. Extrañaba que lo regañase cuando no se cuidaba las heridas y bebía como loco después de haber tomado medicina. Extrañaba salvarle el pellejo cada tanto y por sobre todo, extrañaba la dulzura con la cual le trataba cuando estaban a solas por cualquier circunstancia.

Tontamente se había enamorado del pequeño reno, porque eran polos opuestos en todo sentido aunque compartían muchas verdades absolutas. Eso le había bastado para cogerle un tipo de cariño que sobrepasaba lo normal. Y como lo había dicho, el amor volvía idiota a cualquiera, y más aún si se trataba de uno de los seres más hoscos en el mundo al encontrarse con la personificación de la pureza y ternura.

Allí lo tenía Zoro, abrazado a su cuerpo como si se tratase de un peluche de felpa mientras sus pensamientos se posaban poco a poco en las palabras a decirle, pero no podía, aún no estaba preparado para dar ese paso gigantesco, así que solamente se limitó a sonreír como idiota mientras lo examinaba de a poco.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba el espadachín que no se percató que la tripulación entera los observaba entre curiosos y sorprendidos ante tal hecho que no duró mucho dado que Chopper había despertado.

Y como Zoro se lo había esperado, Chopper, al verle la cara con aquella mueca simulando una sonrisa de afecto, se espantó.

FIN

_Lo sé, lo sé, ya lo sé, es un fic demasiado loco pero no pude contenerme. _

_Juro que empezó como una divagación más en mi cabeza, estaba yo, con Chrno, estudiando matemáticas y de repente me dije a mi misma, ¿Por qué el amor debe ser tan pendejo?, y desde allí empezó. Primero traté de hacer un ZoUso pero de chiste en chiste salió Un ZoChopp (?)._

_Me dio mucha gracia imaginarme al espadachín en esta situación, no sé hasta qué punto tenga un sentido lógico pero podría decirse que de entre todos los fics raros que he escrito (Algunos publicados y otros no), este es mi favorito._

_Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí._

_Directo para 10pairings._

_Me despido. _

_Un beso y mucha suerte!_


End file.
